ALGO ESPECIAL
by Gii-chan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de rukia... ichigo y rukia tienen una pequeña discucion, por lo que ichigo tiene planeado hacer una disculpa especial


**Bueno este es un pequeño ONE-SHOT que se me ocurrio una semana antes del compleaños de rukia... n_n realmente me esforce mucho, queria hacerlo lindo y creo que lo logre... no se ustedes lo critican xD... bueno pues a leer**

**BLEACH no es mio solo utilizo a los personajes para mi propio gusto  
**

* * *

ALGO ESPECIAL

14 de enero

En una cama se encontraba dormido un hombre piel bronceada, alto, buen cuerpo, con el abdomen bien formado, y cabellera naranja… ¿su nombre?… Kurosaki Ichigo.

Eran apenas las 8:16 del día y había despertado por un caso especial… ¿Qué era?... el cumpleaños de rukia… ella como todos lo sabemos es una shinigami… que vive temporalmente en su armario… ¿Por qué dormía ahí?... pues al parecer le resultaba cómodo.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama y abriendo sus boca bostezo, miro el calendario e indicaba el cumpleaños de rukia… porque lo tenía marcado… solo porque rukia se lo exigió, y creo que había sido muy útil… para el -*vaya… hoy es el día*- pensó ichigo.

Con cuidado se levantó de su cama si hacer el menor ruido posible… se dirigió al baño y se ducho…. Minutos después regreso aun con la pijama puesta y en su cabeza una toalla para secar su cabello.

Cuando giro de la manija de su puerta y la abrió se encontró con rukia, despierta y a medio vestir.

-Ichigo!... vete de aquí…- le grito rukia

El solo se limitó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus ojos lo que lo hizo sonrojar…. Antes de que se diera cuanta rukia le había arrojado el despertador a la cara.

-Joder, rukia!.. porque me arrojas eso- le grito ichigo

-porque te quedas ahí mirándome como pervertido- le dijo tapándose con una blusa y ella sonrojadisima.

-está bien… lo siento… pero además, este es mi cuarto y tendrías de tener más cuidado cuando estés vistiéndote fuera del closet –le contra ataco ichigo

-eso no tiene nada que ver… si ves que hay una mujer en tu cuarto lo más correcto es tocar la puerta- lo fulmino con la mirada –y no entrar cuando se te plazca…. Y verme a medio vestir… desde que estoy aquí este también es mi cuarto-

-espera…. Espera…. Espera!... para que querría verte yo a ti desnuda- le dijo ichigo –una chica con pocos atributos, y fea… no me satisface- al haberle dicho esas palabras tan duras se arrepintió e intento solucionarlo –etto… rukia… yo…-

-no tienes que decir nada ichigo, ya lo entendí todo… perdón por molestarte- se puso la blusa y salió a toda prisa del cuarto

-RUKIA…. ESPERA!...- dijo ichigo y después fue tras ella –*soy un tonto!*- pensó así mismo furioso

Bajo las escaleras y no encontró los zapatos de rukia… se incoó en el piso y puso sus manos en la frete… realmente la había cagado… y peor aún en su cumpleaños.

-oni-chan!- dijo yuzu –pero que ha ocurrido?- pregunto yuzu preocupada

-lo siento yuzu- se disculpó ichigo y se puso de pie –le dije cosas horribles a rukia-

-ichigo… no estés deprimido- le dijo su padre un tanto serio –aún puedes arreglarlo… después de todo hay es el cumpleaños de rukia-chan ¿no?-

-haii… pero eso que tiene que ver- le dijo ichigo interrogándolo

-pues que le puedes regalar algo o hacerle una fiesta- finalizo Karin

Ichigo sintió un rayo de esperanza ante esas palabras… tal vez si le hacía algo especial a rukia lo perdonaría.

-Bien ya está decidido!- dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa –empecemos ya… que hay mucho trabajo que hacer-

Todos asistieron –ichi-nii deberías de llamar a algunos de tus amigos… en especial a inoue-san- dijo Karin.

-inoue?... porque?- pregunto ichigo –no me digas que ella va a cocinar?- dijo ichigo algo preocupado, pues ya había probado la comida de orihime y no le gustaba casi nada *para que mentir era horrible*

-no… yuzu se encargara de la comida… yo digo que traigas a inoue-san para que distraiga a rukia-chan mientras nosotros organizamos todo- dijo karin

-y en donde va a ser la fiesta?-

-en el rio de karakura- dijo isshin… ya que el tenia todo ya pensado en su mente

-está bien… iré a avisarle a todos- salió por la puerta y se dirigió a casa de orihime

* * *

PARQUE DE KARAKURA

-ichigo, idiota… mira que tratarme así- dijo rukia mientras se detenía en una banco cerca de la fuente –lo que más me molesta es que me haya dicho esas cosas *chica con pocos atributos y fea… no me satisface*- se escuchaba aquella vocecita que la atormentaba todo ese rato que llevaba corriendo – creo que mejor voy y visito a inoue-

Se levantó y camino hacia casa de orihime

* * *

CASA DE ORIHIME

-Kurosaki-kun… que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- dijo orihima un poco sonrojada ya que era la primera vez que la visitaba – quieres pasar?-

-claro… gracias!...- para su sorpresa y fortuna se encontraba ishida y Chad sentados en un sillón con una tasita de té verde -chicos que hacen aquí?-

-pues solo venimos a planear algún regalo para kuchiki-san- dijo ishida

-HUMM!- solo se escuchó de Sado y levantando el pulgar en alto en signo de aprobación.

-enserio?!...- dijo ichigo –que bien de eso quiero platicarles-

-bueno y de que se trata- pregunto inoue

-pues miren…- bajo la cabeza antes de continuar –hoy en la mañana le dije algo terrible a rukia… y quiero arreglar eso, quiero hacerle una gran fiesta y darle un regalo especial-

Todos se miraban… pues debió ser algo terrible para que ichigo se pusiera así… pero lo iban a apoyar después de todo él era su amigo.

-está bien… kurosaki-kun… si es algo importante para ti… te ayudaremos- ichigo levantó la cabeza y observo a orihime, ella le regalo una sonrisa y él a ella lo que hizo que inoue se sonrojara leve

-gracias inoue…-

-bueno que es lo que tenemos que hacer ichigo- dijo Chad, algo interesado en la conversación

-pues… tengo algunas tareas para ustedes- dijo ichigo miro a orihime y le dijo –inoue… podrías mantener ocupada a rukia hasta el anochecer… yo te mando un mensaje cuando ya terminemos-

-por supuesto kurosaki-kun- le dijo sonriendo

-bien… ishida, Chad ustedes vendrán conmigo…- dijo ichigo –ishida tu prepararas los adornos, junto con mi papá y karin… Chad, tú le ayudaras a yuzu en la cocina-

-bien- dijeron todos

Se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron directo a casa de ichigo mientras iban en camino a inoue se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta.

-etto… kurosaki-kun- ichigo selo volteo a verla inoue continuo –que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste kuchiki-san- ichigo volvió a dirigir su mirada a el camino –etto… si no quieres contestar esta bi…- ichigo la interrumpio

-le dije cosas terribles… que la hirieron demasiado, solo por mi orgullo- dijo ichigo sin dejar de ver el suelo –mi orgullo… solo para defender mi estúpido orgullo le dije cosas que no quería decirle en verdad- volteo a verla –inoue, la herí demasiado incluso peor que cuando pelea con hollow o enemigos… herí su corazón-

Orihime se sorprendió al escuchar todas las palabras que salían de la boca del orgulloso kurosaki, los demás también escucharon y estaban igual de sorprendidos… al parecer ese problema si era muy serio.

-etto… kurosaki-kun… sabes donde esta kuchiki-san-

-no, después de esa discusión salió corriendo… pero no sé a dónde- dijo ichigo

-ok kurosaki-kun… no te preocupes la llamare-

-de acuerdo- llegaron a casa de ichigo e inoue se quedó platicando con ichigo afuera

En ese momento rukia iba de vuelta a casa de ichigo ya que no encontró a orihime en su casa y para su sorpresa se encontró a inoue con ichigo sonriéndose… de qué demonios platicaban?.

-no te preocupes kurosaki-kun la fiesta saldrá perfecta- dijo inoue sonriéndole

-gracias, inoue… eres una gran amiga- le sonrió ichigo… él entro a la casa e inoue volteo su cabeza a le izquierda y observo a rukia que la miraba con ojos tristes.

-kuchiki-san!...- le grito y fue hacia ella corriendo

-hola, inoue…- le contestó

-kuchiki-san que te pasa te veo algo triste-

-n-no es nada…- dijo rukia intentando no explotar en llanto pero no lo logro

-kuchiki-san… porque lloras?- pero sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía –ven vallamos al centro comercial te invito un café y me cuentas que te sucede, vale- inicio desde ahí su plan de mantenerla ocupada.

* * *

CASA KUROSAKI

-ICHIGO!...- grito su padre que bajaba por las escaleras con una cajita en las manos… isshin quedo estampado en el piso boca abajo después de que ichigo lo esquivo

-viejo, no empieces que esto es importante- dijo ichigo cerrando los ojos y rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha –y… que es eso que traes en las manos?- le pregunto ichigo

-no te lo voy a decir- dijo isshin haciendo un puchero de enojo –este en un regalo que le are a mi tercera hijaagghh- resibio un golpe de Karin

-ya viejo loco… dale el maldito regalo que ichigo le va a dar a rukia- grito Karin seguido de arrebatarle el pequeño regalo… se lo dio a su hermano –ten ichi-nii-

-gracias… pero!- dijo y señalo la cajita –que es lo que tiene dentro?-

-abrelo…- dijo isshin – es un regalo que le iba a dar a tu madre antes de que muriera por nuestro aniversario… pero como no pude, lo guarde en la cajita para que tu un día pudieras dársela a la mujer que amas-

Ichigo abrió la caja y observo un hermoso collar de plata y en ella colgaba un corazón y en el centro decía *no mires al pasado, pues ahí esta los recuerdos más hirientes*

-gracias, papá… realmente le gustara estoy seguro- ichigo volvió a mirar el collar y sonrió tiernamente, los demás solo lo veían sorprendidos, casi nunca lo veían sonreír.

* * *

CENTRO COMERCIAL

-así que eso paso- dijo orihime –pues mira kurosaki-kun… está realmente arrepentido… kurosaki-kun no es así… seguro lo dijo sin pensar-

-no lo creo inoue… en la forma que esas palabras que salieron de su boca…- pauso pero no continuo

-kuchiki-san… no te pongas así- le alentó de nuevo para que no llorara –mira ven…- se levantó de la mesa y dejo unos billetes para pagar la cuenta. Se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa.

-inoue… que hacemos en este lugar?- pregunto rukia aún tomada del brazo por inoue

-kuchiki-san pruébate este- le enseño un vestido color violeta oscuro como sus ojos –queda perfecto en ti… combina muy bien con tus ojos-

-i-inoue no creo que…- no termino ya que orihime la metió a un vestidor. Rukia le obedeció y empezó a cambiarse, tiempo después, rukia sale.

-kuchiki-san… te vez hermosa- dice orihime con los ojos brillosos *seguro a el le encantara* pensó inoue.

-e-en verdad lo c-cres- dijo rukia algo ruborizada porque era la primera vez que le habían dicho eso

-hai… ven hay que probarte unos zapatos-

-p-pero inoue- dijo rukia y de nuevo fue arrastrada prácticamente por inoue –pero todavía no me quito el vestido- termino después de encontrarse en la zapatería de la misma tienda de ropa, al parecer era una tienda muy grande.

-mira estos lindos zapatos- a rukia le encantaron pues tenía en un lado un pequeño conejito que colgaba por la hebilla del tacón, al parecer tan rara orihime no tenía malos gustos.

Se los probo y le quedaron perfectos no tan altos ni tan bajos… eran perfectos para su estatura.

Se van a la caja registradora y la cajera observa que lleva todo puesto así que solo les pide los códigos para registrarlos y poderles cobrar… -son $432.00 pesos- dijo la cajera

-inoue… es demasiado dinero… no puedo aceptarlo- dijo rukia

-tranquila kuchiki-san, no es nada tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo orihime sonriéndole… en eso suena el teléfono.

-*vaya ya se hizo tantarde*- pensó… el mensaje decia.

YA ESTA TODO LISTO INOUE, PUEDES TRAER A RUKIA,

AL RIO DE KARAKURA… ASEGURATE DE QUE NO VEA NADA

HASTA QUE ESTÉ ENFRENTE DE NOSOTROS…

ATTE: ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Volvió a meter el celular en su bolsillo y le hablo a rukia.

-nee… kuchiki-san… ya es un poco tarde y solo nos queda unas horas de estar juntas así que porque no me acompañas al rio de karakura, después regresamos a casa- dijo inoue emosionada.

-no creo inoue, es demasiado tarde y tengo que estar en casa- bajo la cabeza al recordar la discusión con ichigo.

-kuchiki-san por favor hazlo por mí- dijo orihime y puso sus manos en forma de súplica y una cara que decía sin palabras *por favor kuchiki-san* rukia suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-está bien…- caminaron hasta llegar a rio karakura pero antes.

-kuchiki-san… cierra los ojos-

-que porque?- dijo alterada rukia

-por favor… tengo algo para ti-

-está bien…- cerro los ojos y orihime los tapo con sus manos… llegaron hasta el lugar indicado y le quito las manos de sus ojos. Rukia de pronto escucho que gritaron SORPRESA!... pero su real sorpresa es ver a una persona inclinándose en modo de perdón…

-ichigo… que crees que haces?!- dijo rukia avergonzada –levanta la cabeza por favor-

-lo siento mucho rukia…- dijo ichigo con una cara llena de tristeza – me puedes perdonar-

-ichigo!- a rukia le salió una lagrima –eres un idiota-

Los demás se retiraron dejándolos completamente solos

-rukia! Yo…- no tuvo palabras… mejor saco de su bolsillo trasero la cajita que le había dado su padre –rukia… feliz cumpleaños- le sonrió

Rukia abrió los ojos… era la primera vez que el idiota le regalaba algo en todo el tiempo que llevaban de amigos. Tomo la caja y la abrió viendo el hermoso collar de plata leyó lo que traía escrito, lo sostuvo fuerte en su mano y lo acerco a su pecho –gracias- lo miro

-era de mi madre- rukia miro de nuevo el colgante y se quedó observándolo hasta que volvió a hablar ichigo –bueno en realidad iba a ser de mi mamá pero después del accidente…. Mi papá ya no se lo pudo dar-

-gracias- repitió

-me dijo que me lo daría para que se lo diera a la mujer que amo- miro a rukia con ternura y le sonrió

-i-ichigo… entonces eso quiere decir-

-si… rukia- puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de rukia limpiando la lagrima que segundos antes había aparecido –Te AMO!-

Rukia se quedó petrificada ante la confesión de ichigo *en verdad había dicho que la amaba*

La cabeza de ichigo cada vez bajaba acercándose al rostro de rukia… tocaros sus narices y se escuchó un trueno… eran fuegos artificiales, los favoritos de rukia… miraron hacia el cielo y observaron todos esos colores maravillosos, volvieron a mirarse y él le regalo otra sonrisa…

-esto también es regalo mío- dijo ichigo, la tomo de la mano y se quedaron observando por varios segundos… a ichigo realmente le gustaba esa enana malhumorada, y fastidiosa…. Cada vez que la veía a los ojos se perdía en ese mar violeta que lo ahogaba sin saber cuál era su final.

Rukia lo miraba directamente también a los ojos… hundiéndose en ese lodo tan pesado, sus ojos la volvían loca… era como el dios seductor… sentía que la desnudaba completamente.

Volvieron a acercarse sus rostros, sus labios los humedecían cada vez que los sentían secos por el deseo de probarse el uno al otro, sintieron sus respiraciones más cercas, sus labios se rozaban… querían hacerlo, besarse era su deseo de mucho pero no sabían cómo iniciar. Ichigo coloco sus manos en la cintura de rukia y ella imito la acción pero en el cuello de él enrollando sus finos dedos en las hebras naranjas de ichigo, por fin con un leve inclinamiento de cabeza por parte de ichigo sus labios se presionaban, con un beso agradable y tierno, se separaban y volvían a unir sus labios con frecuencia. Habían descubierto que esa era su droga. Se alegaron después de necesitar un poco de aire pero sin dejar de abrazarse, solo rukia pasó sus manos de la cabeza de ichigo hasta sus hombros. Se mordían el labio inferior al mismo tiempo pero sin mirarse.

-entonces… con esto quiere decir que estoy perdonado?- pregunto ichigo

-no lo sé… puede que tal vez-

-entonces tengo que hacerlo hasta que me perdones?- acerco su rostro de nuevo y le planto un pequeño beso

-kurosaki, kuchiki… si ya terminaron de besarse… vengan que ya tenemos la comida lista- dijo ishida

Los dos se ruborizaron y contestaron

-EN UN MOMENTO VAMOS!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, se voltearon a ver y sonrieron. Ishida se alejó.

-entonces… estoy perdonado?-

-claro que si… después de hacer todo esto como no perdonarte-

-grasias…- dijo ichigo la volvió a besar –Te amo-

-también te amo, idiota- le sonrió

-estas hermosa rukia-...

rukia solo lo miro y le dedico un sonrisa

-ahi es donde se dice... tu tambien ichigo, esta guapo- dijo ichigo en modo burlon

-hay por favor no seas nena ichigo- le dijo rukia riendo -pero si... si estas guapo...ven que nos esperan-

Caminaron hacia sus amigos y familia tomados de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Se amaban eso estaba claro y no solo para sus amigos que desde hace mucho sospechaban que se querían… sino también para ellos, para sus corazones… era como decirlo….

ALGO ESPECIAL

* * *

**Que tal les ha parecido... ¿lindo?**

**espero que si... bueno los dejo porque ya no se que decir sayonara  
**

**gisselle-kira cambio y fuera ¡EL ICHIRUKI TRIUNFARA!  
**


End file.
